


A sky for a star

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, ghoulfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new bodyguard in town, and he takes no shit when it comes to protecting his love--- owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sky for a star

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, once again there is no excuse for this. My hand slipped.

Hancock very rarely felt threatened, by anything. He wasn’t very intimidating to look at, but he damn well knew how to wield any kind of gun as well as melee weapons, especially his loyal knife. He had had his fair share of dangerous encounters, but he had always come out victorious and somewhat stable. Maybe needing a bit more chems than usual, but he kept telling himself it was all part of healing.

Even so, there was something about a six feet tall, shotgun wielding ghoul trotting behind him. It felt nice in a way that Hancock found hard to explain. Whether it was the company, or the knowledge that anyone who even _thought_ about hurting him would end up a bloody mess on the ground, he wasn’t sure, but damn if it didn’t feel good anyway.

But that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy his company, becuase he sure as hell did. Especially at night, or in broad daylight, when Charon had him pinned beneath him, the giant body hovering over his own and forcing out gasps upon gasps and whimpers that sounded so obscene that Hancock was almost embarrassed.

The keyword being ‘almost’.

Being with Charon was different from being with a human, or a Smoothskin, as Charon called them. Quite funny, actually, and the more time they spent together, the more Hancock adapted it.

With Charon, there was no shame, no embarrassment over what he had become, and there was no reason to ever hold back. They could be as animalistic and feral as they wanted, and no one would be able to see it the next day. Praise their already fucked up skin, or they certainly would have done it themselves.

Unsurprisingly, Charon’s hands were like vices, and more than once Hancock had thought his bones would snap beneath them.

And now those hands, those amazing, wonderful and rugged hands, had a firm hold of the back of his neck, forcing him to crane it as he was backed against a wall with a thud. Charon’s eyes were hard on his own, his chin raised the slightest bit, the shotgun peeking from behind his back.

“Didn’t we already talk about this?” he snarled, and his voice sent jolts of arousal through Hancock. He loved Charon’s voice, all rough and raspy like his own, but deeper and firmer, held much more power than Hancock’s.

“Yes,” he gasped and arched his back lightly off the wall, moving a hand to grab Charon’s and attempt to pry it away, but of course to no avail. If Charon first was set on something, there was no changing it.

“Repeat to me what we talked about.”

Hancock winced at the painful grip of his neck but he would be a lying whore if he said it didn’t go straight to his cock.

“I don’t throw myself mindlessly into battle,” he rasped and squirmed a bit when Charon stepped closer, towering over him and making Hancock feel so small, so trapped, a prey finally being forced into a corner by its predator, with no way to escape.

“I won’t make rash decisions, either-“

He was cut off mid-sentence by Charon who all but grumbled “And why won’t you do those things?”

His assertiveness had Hancock’s mind reeling and doing knots on itself to try and keep coolheaded, but with the way Charon’s eyes twinkled in the fading light, it was hard to even remember why they had this conversation.

“Because you don’t like it,” he finally answered in a small voice, and if anyone who knew Hancock had heard it, they would probably think he was being severely abused, tortured or a plethora of other unpleasant things.

“ _Who_ doesn’t like it?” Charon demanded and licked his lips, stepping closer and forcing Hancock’s head further back until he was practically whimpering in pain.

If ghouls could blush, Hancock’s face would be redder than a tato. His knees felt weak, and he could feel his head slowly fog over, narrowing the world down to Charon and him.

“Daddy,” he all but whispered and a shudder went through his body, making him take a sharp intake of air. Charon flashed an almost beastly grin before letting go of Hancock’s neck, instead going for his coat, and hauled him to the bed where he unceremoniously threw him down and straddled him before the smaller ghoul even had time to protest.

Not that he _wanted_ to.

“Good boy,” Charon purred and leaned their faces close, lips so close to touching that Hancock whined low in his throat and leant forward to try and connect them. His reward for his eagerness was two huge paws on his throat, squeezing hard and momentarily cutting off his air supply. Hancock nearly choked on a gasp and bucked up against Charon, desperate for something to rub his hardening cock against.

Charon tutted and rubbed his thumbs against the ruined skin, loving how Hancock’s smaller hands went for his wrists, scratching and clawing in an automatic, futile attempt to get the hands away. He was squirming so beautifully beneath Charon, and the way his lips parted and his nails dug into his wrists sent jolts of pleasure through him, and he couldn’t hold back a shaky breath, licking his lips.

“That’s not being good.” His voice had dropped an octave as he spoke again, and he removed his hands to lean back and pull off his belt, quickly looping it around Hancock’s small sinewy wrists and then tying the remaining part around the headboard of the bed.

Hancock breathed out a shallow moan and tugged on his restraints, eyelids covering the bottomless dark eyes and a hiss rolling over his thin lips as the almost perfectly preserved leather dug into his wrists, leaving marks that only they could see. Charon knew how much Hancock loved it, and he loved it almost just as much.

Watching him squirm and struggle to try and touch Charon was one of the bouncer’s favourite things to do. Right after fucking him relentlessly and choking him, having the smaller ghoul beg for more, beg for Charon to touch him, whimpering and panting, tears welling up in his eyes from the almost painful arousal and need for release.

The image alone was enough to make Charon groan and yank down Hancock’s pants, unsurprised by the nakedness before him. His dick was hard and already leaking pre-cum, and a wolfish grin spread across Charon’s face.

“That eager, are you, boy?” he chided and spread Hancock’s legs wide apart to get a proper view of him. And if it wasn’t truly mesmerizing.

His legs were slim and quivering in the cold air and fierce arousal, and he wriggled in a way that was no doubt supposed to be enticing but instead came off as needy. Charon grinned.

“You’re such a needy little boy.”

He knelt between Hancock’s gorgeous legs and slipped them around his own waist, letting his hardening cock rub against Hancock’s, and god, that moan was the filthiest sound, and Charon did it again, grinding firmly against the smaller ghoul until he was a panting, writhing mess.

Then he slid his rough, calloused hands from the other man’s hips and down the delicious, meaty curve of his ass, squeezing firmly and shuddering at the desperate keen it elicited, and continued down the back of his thighs, to his knees and back up to spread his ass cheeks, rubbing his hole firmly.

Hancock flinched but then pushed back into the touch, arching his back beautifully and moaning out “F-fuck, Daddy,” and tugging harshly on his restraints. Good thing Charon had had to tie up his fair share of less than cooperative creatures.

“Keep that up, boy, and the whole town will see the marks,” Charon growled and lifted his hand to his mouth to suck on his fingers one by one, relishing the way Hancock’s breath hitched in his throat when he opened his eyes to look.

“The whole town will hear you, know what a whore you really are,” he continued as he kept licking his fingers, moaning just a tad more obscene than he normally would, just to hear that intoxicating whimper, before reaching his slick fingers down to Hancock’s ass and probed at his hole.

“How easily you surrender to me,” a low rumble in the broad chest and he slid a finger inside, not too gently, and Hancock’s muscles clenched as a whimper rose steadily in his throat until it rolled over his perfectly ruined lips and Charon shuddered, moving his finger faster and firmer.

“Daddy,” Hancock panted and bucked his hips upwards, desperate for something, _anything_ , to rub his aching cock against, but to no avail.

“What is it, baby?”

Hancock shuddered and tugged hard on his restraints, hissing as the leather dug painfully into his scrawny wrists, and his eyes fell shut again at the pleasure surging through him.

Charon’s lips parted in another devilish grin, and he started thrusting the finger deeper and harder for a few minutes before adding another one, this time more gently. The gasp and wince this rewarded nearly made his mind reel and what little self-control he had left to go down the drain.

He knew what his little boy wanted, of course.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

The response was immediate and glorious.

Hancock shuddered, the breath hitched in his throat, his cock twitched, and a strained whine escaped him as he pushed against Charon’s fingers scissoring him, preparing him.

“Want me to fuck you mindless, ram my cock inside you until you cry and beg,” each word was followed by a hard thrust that had Hancock gasping and leaning his head back, exposing his beautifully gauged neck, and every word got more and more strained until they turned into a string of growls and guttural moans, and Hancock finally was loose enough that Charon dared finish what he started.

He pushed down his pants just enough to be able to fuck Hancock _just_ the way he needed.

Spitting into his hand and smothering the head with saliva, Charon licked his lips and relished the beautiful, delicious sight of Hancock squirming and panting, chest heaving and tongue darting out to lick his lips every so often, eyes fixed on Charon’s thick cock as he stroked it firmly with sharp grunts.

“You ready, boy?” he snarled and Hancock nodded furiously, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as his cock ached and throbbed, and god, he needed the release _so badly_!

“P-please, Daddy,” and his voice was all but a broken plea as he shut his eyes tightly, pushing against Charon as well as he could, mindlessly searching for the sweet sweet release that had been building in his lower stomach since… since Charon started getting rough, pretty much.

“Please, f-fuck me,” and Charon knew the plethora of filthy things running through Hancock’s mind.

_Fuck me like I was made for it._

_Make me your whore._

_Make me sob._

_Hold me down and force me to please you._

They all ran so clearly through his head as if Hancock had said them aloud, but he didn’t need to. Not tonight. Charon knew what he wanted, and he’d be damned if he didn’t let him have it.

“I’m gonna be so good to you,” he promised with a breathy growl and lined up, pushing forward and groaned loudly when the head pressed inside and Hancock’s ass clamped down.

“Relax, baby,” and the words were suddenly gentle, almost affectionate, and huge paws rested on narrow hips, calloused thumbs rubbing in soothing circles until he felt the trembling man beneath him relax enough to allow Charon to push further inside with a shaky moan, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Fingers dug tightly into bony hips in an attempt to steady himself, but it was hopeless with the way Hancock trembled and his muscles clenched around him, the way his breath came out in shallow puffs of air, the futile tugs on the belt.

Sweat beading on his forehead, lips parted beautifully and eyes closed tightly, back arched.

It seemed to last for so long, yet not near long enough before Charon was snapped back to reality by Hancock’s whines and pleas for ‘more, Daddy, more’ and who was Charon to deny a gorgeous man looking so disheveled and desperate?

“Daddy will make you feel so good,” he rasped and pushed forward until his hips pressed against Hancock, buried to the hilt in the sweet warm tightness that knocked the air out of him and had him leaning over the smaller ghoul.

“God, baby.” It was a rough, breathless whisper that made Hancock shudder and moan, digging his heels into Charon’s lower back, desperate for anything his Daddy could give him. Oh, and he know that Charon would give him the entire sky if he asked for a star, and he would happily give his life for him, and they knew it went both ways, and god, it was too much, too much thinking, and Hancock’s mind was spinning, and he needed Charon to fucking _move_ , or he would go _insane_ and-

“Oh!” he gasped as Charon finally started thrusting, and fuck it hurt, but it was the most amazing thing he had ever tried – with the exception of a few chems – and he absolutely loved Charon’s rough panting as he pulled almost fully out before bottoming out and repeating this over and over and over again, making Hancock whimper and moan, and his hands turned into tight fists as he tried to push against Charon to get him deeper.

“Easy there, boy,” Charon chuckled darkly and leaned to crash their lips together in a searing kiss, a hand coming up to cup the back of Hancock’s head and hold him close, teeth sinking into what little was left of his lips and tugging to elicit a beautiful whine that sent chills down Charon’s spine.

Hancock made a sound that was maybe supposed to be ‘Charon’ but Charon didn’t bother to check, simply pulled back and wrapped his giant hands around Hancock’s sinewy throat which earned him a strangled plea for ‘yes, Daddy’.

He bent his head back to allow Charon better access, and god, the hands instantly tightened and cut off a good portion of his air supply, and it was all he could do not to choke, and he wanted so desperately to grab the strong wrists, but the way the leather dug into his own wrists was just as good.

His head was spinning and he couldn’t decide whether to focus on Charon’s thick cock ramming inside him over and over again, or if he should focus on the pressure on his throat steadily increasing, and it all was too much, it was intoxicating and maddening, and Hancock was heading for edge dangerously fast, and he was trembling, and he couldn’t breathe, his vision was blurring, and he only vaguely registered the obscene moans and pleas of ‘Daddy’ that rolled over his lips, and Charon’s fingers dug painfully into his already abused throat, and he growled “That’s it, boy, you’re being so good for Daddy,” and he swore he passed out for a fraction of a second as mind-numbing pleasure surged through him and his back arched, tight as a bow, and his laps parted in a broken, soundless sob and he fell back against the bed, limp and sweaty and with his stomach and chest covered in cum.

Charon groaned loudly at the convulsing muscles, his own climax approaching at an alarming rate, and he leaned forward again to press his lips to Hancock’s, kissing him roughly, hungrily, but Hancock, literally out of air, couldn’t muster the energy to kiss back, simply let Charon have his way with him until he felt the ghoul tense and his thrust become harder but more erratic, hips slamming relentlessly against him for a few more wonderful seconds before he felt Charon still and then his hot load being released inside him, and Hancock moaned obscenely, not caring one bit that everyone in the town had undoubtedly heard his filthy, desperate sounds.

Catching their breaths wasn’t easy, or fast, but it was the goddamn best high Hancock remembered in a long time when he finally got his brain functional again.

Slumping back against the bed, limp and exhausted and in desperate need of a shower, he opened his eyes and looked at Charon through a blurry vision. Charon’s eyes were closed, his forehead resting against Hancock’s slowly steadying chest.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Charon finally moved, pulling out of Hancock with an obscene sound and untying him, rubbing his wrists gently. The content sigh had him smiling warmly, and he was very happy that Hancock had chosen to close his eyes again.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he slurred out and lowered his hands, loving the painfully prickling sensation as blood returned to the tips, and stroked Charon’s chest.

The bouncer wrapped an arm almost – _almost_ – protectively around Hancock and pulled him closer.

“Pleasure was all mine, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I made myself ship Hancock and Charon. Please dump me in the nearest trash can


End file.
